Break Into the Lion
by Squall-Leonhart47
Summary: Rated R for later chapters. (Squinoa) It all started with a pain in his forehead... then destroyed his life. 2 years later, will he recover the girl, the happiness, the life? R&R! No flamers welcome.
1. Beginning of the End

Break Into the Lion  
  
Chapter 1: Beginning of the End  
  
I woke up at 6:00 sharp without any alarms. But not like I normally do. I woke sweating, with a sharp pain in my chest. I had no control. My back arched, and I screamed. Louder than any before. Louder than I thought possible. After a few minutes, I collapsed. My heart felt like it had been shattered into billons of tiny pieces, then pissed on. Then, all I remember is hitting the ground.  
  
I woke up again, at 7:30, with the aid of my clock radio. On the ground. I found a puddle of a warm, crimson liquid that I found to be my own blood underneath me. My scar was..... bleeding? I didn't understand what was going on. This had never happened before. I went to the bathroom and cleaned myself up, then had a shower and got dressed. I was late. I decided to go see Dr. Kadowaki later.  
  
After getting lectured by Cid, I sat down in my office. I feel like I'd forgotten something. I checked my papers, and it didn't seem like anything was wrong. I looked over my desk for something out of place, anything to figure out what was forgotten. Then it struck me, as I saw a picture of Rinoa. It's March 4. Shit, I was in for it.  
  
BOOM. The door to my office was now scattered over the room it was protecting. So it begins......  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Commander. I forgot there was a door there. I casted Firaga at your head, and I forgot there was a door there. Just like you forgot my birthday. And the date in Balamb. And the night at the hotel. What's your excuse this time, dumbfuck?!?"  
  
"....."  
  
"Oh, that's right. You're the cold-hearted silent guy everyone looks up to as their leader. Well guess what! You're fucked now!"  
  
"I'm so sorry....."  
  
"No you're not! If you were sorry, you would've done something to solve this by now! Well, 'Commander', start thinking up a battle plan, cause you'll need one if you don't have a good excuse!"  
  
"I don't have one. I was caught up in work."  
  
"Wrong! We need to talk, once I've calmed down. Meet me in the Quad at noon."  
  
".....fine."  
  
"Is that all you're going to say?!?! Damnit, Squall, I thought you were better than this!" Saying no more, she stormed out.  
  
I do mean it. I'm truly sorry. A single tear rolled down my face. I held back anything more. I knew it was the beginning of the end.  
  
I went for lunch early, seeing as how I was screwed and I needed to get a few drinks for afterwards. I would stash them in my room, cause I'd need all the sanity in me to get out of this. And all the alcohol I could get if I didn't make it out alive.  
  
11:55, and I started towards the Quad, thinking of every possible thing I could say to help. I couldn't think up much, though, cause I was bad at these things. I walked in on time, and there she was, standing on the balcony. Her hair was blowing in the wind, and the scene would've looked peaceful, but you could feel the tension and anger in the air.  
  
She must've heard me coming. She didn't turn around, but muttered something about being on time and finally having done something right.  
  
"Hey." I said nervously.  
  
"Squall..... I'm sorry for blowing up like that, but I had a right to be pissed. I mean, this isn't the first time this has happened, but I feel like this has been the worst." She said, rather quietly, to my discomfort.  
  
And she was right. This wasn't the first time this has happened. This was the third. And I haven't had a good excuse for any of them. I'm just new to all of this, and I'm not used to any of it.  
  
"I know, but I....." I stumbled for the right words to say, having thought of none on the way here. I can tell her what I'm feeling, right? Right??? "I'm just...... not... used to it... Y'know? It's all so new.... I......" I sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"That's enough. Squall, I love you...... but... I just...... I don't think it's gonna work out. I'm sorry Squall." She kissed me quickly one final time and turned on a heel and left.  
  
"Rinoa..." I whispered her name...... and it was over. Our relationship was over. But I knew that my pain was far from it.  
  
I couldn't keep it in any longer. I felt hot liquid run down my cheek, as I sat down leaning against the wall. I wouldn't bawl, I didn't have it in me. But I cried silently, with my head in my arms.  
  
`Commander Leonhart to the Headmaster's Office. Commander Leonhart, Headmaster's Office.' Boomed over the intercom.  
  
I don't know how long I cried, probably for a few hours. Neither did I know how many people saw me. Then again, I didn't care. The one thing I had been dreading, why I had kept everything inside, had happened. I got close to someone, and they left. Just like Sis. Just like Laguna.  
  
I ignored the intercom. If I was really needed, they would look for me. But, I did get up. Not to see Cid, but to wash up. I headed towards my dorm.  
  
Many people stared as I walked towards the dormitories. I kept my head low, trying not to make eye contact with anyone, but they still stared. Hell I would to, if I saw my superior walking towards his room crying silently. But it still annoyed me.  
  
Just my luck, who did I bump into none other than - Seifer. He had been reinstated his position as a SeeD Candidate after a few months in rehab. He was also the head of the Disciplinary Committee, just as he was before.  
  
"Watch it! Oh, hello, Commander Puberty. Pleasant weather, isn't it?" He said sarcastically. Rajin and Fuujin laughed stupidly.  
  
"You watch it what you're saying, you forget that I have authority now, Cadet."  
  
"Ooh, Commandy Poobity has a bwig mout!" He taunted in a childish voice. His cronies laughed yet again.  
  
"How about you go see the Headmaster right now, and bring this note with you." I said, while scribbling down a memo about his behavior. "Now."  
  
He started mumbling swears under his breath, and quickly snatched the note out of my hand, and started towards Cid's office.  
  
I continued my way towards my dorm, when I heard Seifer scream, "The wuss of a Commander's been crying!"  
  
That was it. I snapped. I cast Aura on myself and Protect on him, so I wouldn't kill him, just hurt him severely. He turned around just in time to see me coming. Lionheart in hand, I charged at him and did a most- impressive Lionheart Limit Break on him. Adrenaline was surging through every vein in my body, between every muscle in my arms. Every cut was more powerful than the last. After he finally hit the ground, I stood there and screamed, "You two gonna pull that shit on me too?!?!" And they ran. Then, after realizing that my actions would probably cost me my job, I ran all out towards my dorm.  
  
I washed up, put on a different shirt, since mine was damp with tears, and put my gunblade away. I decided to take a nap.  
  
No more than two minutes after I fell asleep, I awoke with a strained look on my face. Two Garden Faculty members, accompanied by Cid had burst into the room.  
  
"Commander Squall Leonhart, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Seifer Almasy and for High Treason Class One. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say, can and will be used against you in a Court of Law. You have the right to an Attorney. If you do not have one or lack the funding to get one, Balamb Garden will supply one for you." Cid said quietly, trembling as the Faculty members picked me up and handcuffed me. I didn't resist.  
  
"Cid..."  
  
"Quiet Squall, this is hard enough as it is." 


	2. So it begins

Chapter 2: So it begins...  
  
We arrived in a basement level that I had not known existed. Jail cells lurked around every dark, unwelcoming corner. I wondered if any of my friends knew about this. After a good twenty minutes of walking in silence, Cid whispered, "This is it."  
  
I was thrown violently into a cell, and my cuffs released. The walls looked old and dusty. There was a rotting, almost musty smell in the area, and I had two furnishings. A toilet and a cot held up by chains. The barred gate was shut and locked behind me, and I heard Cid mutter "I'm so disappointed in you..." as he walked away.  
  
It didn't take long for me to realize what was going on, having been tired and confused on the trip here. I quickly sat down on my cot and hugged my knees, crying silently once again. I cried for hours before I finally passed out.  
  
I woke up... I don't know what time it was. There were no windows in this place, so I couldn't tell night from day. The opening of my door woke me, as Zell, Selphie and Irvine walked in, accompanied by a guard. They looked depressed, and almost... deprived. Deprived of what, I don't know. But they didn't seem too pleased. I wondered where Quistis was.  
  
"What happened, man? Why'd you get thrown in prison?" Irvine almost whispered.  
  
"This just isn't right!" Selphie said, on the brink of tears. Zell just stared as if they had said what he was going to.  
  
"Shit..." Irvine said, shocked. He noticed my eyes were bloodshot from crying.  
  
"Listen, it was my fault. I got her pissed. I ignored direct orders. I attacked Seifer."  
  
"Whoa hold on! Got who pissed? Ignored what orders?" Zell finally spoke, his voice quavering.  
  
"Rinoa. I missed her birthday, and a date. She....." I couldn't continue. The lump in my throat had won the battle over my sanity. I cried, not silently, but not loudly either. They realized that something horrible had happened, and that it was bad enough to make me burst out into tears.  
  
"Shh....shh....." Selphie tried comforting me, and then sat down next to me and rubbed my back.  
  
After calming down a little, and at least stopped crying, I continued to speak. "She....." yet again I stopped. I new I should continue... She taught me that it's good to get problems off my chest. Speaking much more quietly, I said, "... broke up with me. I sat down and..... cried..... and ignored the intercom."  
  
"The one that said to go to Cid's office?" Selphie asked cautiously.  
  
"...yeah"  
  
"That's not enough to be accused of High Treason, Class One!" Irvine shouted.  
  
"Think of the manual. Ignoring a minor order is like a warning. Breaking another rule within the next 24 hours is enough to rank Treason. The level of the next broken rule will decide on the level of treason." Zell said for me.  
  
"Yeah..." I agreed.  
  
"And attempted murder is a pretty high offense." Selphie said. Irvine finally understood.  
  
"Continue..." Selphie commanded with a pleading tone.  
  
"I headed back to my dorm, and bumped into Seifer on the way. We got into a bit of a brawl, and I sent Seifer to Cid's office, cause I didn't have the patience to deal with him. He started shouting that I was crying for the whole word to know, and I snapped. I attacked him full out, and left him bleeding and out cold on the ground and headed back to my dorm to rest. I was arrested ten minutes later."  
  
"Seifer deserved a good ass-kicking though!" Zell shouted.  
  
"Doesn't matter, look at where I ended up. All because I screwed up with Rinoa. It's my fault..."  
  
"Don't let it get to you." Selphie said reassuringly.  
  
"Time with the prisoner is over." A guard spoke sternly.  
  
As the three of them walked out, I shouted, "Hey, where's Quistis?"  
  
"Infirmary." Irvine said.  
  
"Don't worry, Squally, We'll help get you out of this nightmare!" Selphie said enthusiastically, but still rather quietly.  
  
Rinoa...... I fell back asleep.  
  
"Trial is in 30 minutes, Squall." I heard Cid's voice through the barred gate.  
  
I woke slowly, enjoying the first few seconds before I remembered why I was in a prison cell.  
  
"Cid, why is this happening?"  
  
"You tell me, Squall. You disobeyed orders and nearly killed Almasy."  
  
"Cid, stay fo-"  
  
"I can't, I've got to prepare for your hearing. I'll be there, though, to hear your story." He said coldly.  
  
"Please, Cid, let m-"  
  
"Bye, Squall." He interrupted and left. I wonder if he even realized the tears on my face I struggled to hold back.  
  
"Guard!" I called after Cid disappeared from my sight.  
  
"What?"  
  
"May I have a glass of water?"  
  
"Not until breakfast."  
  
"When's that?"  
  
"After your hearing."  
  
"Fuck..." I cursed. I needed that to conquer the battle against my tears. Failing, I gave up and once again hugged my knees on my bed and cried.  
  
"Get up. It's time."  
  
The cell door opened and my hands were immediately cuffed, and I was escorted to the second floor, to an empty classroom, accompanied by two Faculty members.  
  
As I walked in, I noticed the room was filled with SeeD members. The jury was made up of staff and instructors. The judge was Cid.  
  
I was placed on a chair next to the main desk, where Cid was seated. The door was shut, as well as the audience's mouths, and the trial had begun.  
  
"Squall Leonhart, under the charges of Attempted Murder and High Treason Class One. Facing 25 years to life, or in the event of an extreme case, death. How do you plead?" Cid spoke, with a hard look in his eyes.  
  
"Not guilty, sir."  
  
"In the courtroom, I will be identified as `your honor.' Understood?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then we shall begin."  
  
My lawyer was supplied by the Garden, since I didn't have one, and had just spent the last of my money on a ring I was gonna propose to Rinoa to on her birthday, had I not have been too busy to forget. I looked around for him or her, and then was shocked by the results. Rinoa was my lawyer. I was truly, undeniably fucked.  
  
A SeeD approached me. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"  
  
I thought for a quick second. Truth would be the best way to get out of this, so, "Yes."  
  
He sat down.  
  
"Would the victim's lawyer step forward please to question the defendant?" Cid said.  
  
"Yes, your honor." Quistis Trepe spoke sternly and clearly.  
  
"Leonhart, explain, from your point of view, what happened the day that these events occurred." She said.  
  
"I woke up and headed towards my office, after doing my morning routine, still arriving late. After being...." I thought for the right term, "disciplined by the Headmaster I-"  
  
"Define `Disciplined'."  
  
"Explained to that being late was not tolerable, and receiving appropriate consequences for my actions."  
  
"Thank you. Continue." She demanded, clearly impressed with the confidence she thought I had, because of my choice of words. Although I lacked any sign of confidence, she was rather dense that way.  
  
"As I said, after being disciplined by the Headmaster, I sat down in my office and continued my work. Then, Rinoa Heartily came in and yelled at me for missing her birthday and a date." I glanced her way, just in time to see her blush. She was clearly grateful for me not telling Quistis that she blew up my door. I had called mechanics to fix it right after she left. I continued, "She told me that we'd talk about it at noon in the Quad." Then I noticed she turned a crimson colour in the face. I sipped a newly discovered glass of water next to me. I wasn't gonna cry here. "So, I continued working until.... Around 11:15, I think, and then headed down to the Cafeteria for an early lunch."  
  
"Did you have any alcohol?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What about the alcohol found in your dorm? Four bottles of Balamb Brewery. Can you explain those?"  
  
"As the investigators should have noticed, the four bottles of beer were unopened and still full. They were also cold, therefore, freshly bought." Muttering erupted all over the courtroom. I couldn't tell whether or not it was a good or bad sign. "They were for after the conversation with Miss Heartily, if the circumstances turned for the worst."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"At 11:55, I went to the Quad. I found Miss Heartily standing at the balcony, and, nervously approached her."  
  
"Define `Approached'," Quistis demanded hastily, clearly desperate for some evidence against me. I guess she hated me, for some unknown reason.  
  
"Walked up to her, stopping a few feet from her."  
  
She sighed, showing signs of an urge to give up. "Continue." She mumbled.  
  
"She had broke up with me, after a few minutes conversation. She then left, and I collapsed to the floor and cried for a few hours." I looked in her direction again. She was blushing furiously.  
  
"Objection! Your honor, the defendant's story has no relevance what- so-ever to the question asked!" Rinoa screamed.  
  
"Overruled. I'm going to allow the defendant to continue, as the story may yet still contain some relevance. Please, Squall, Continue." Cid said, to my shock, sympathetically.  
  
I sighed, annoyed with the constant interruptions. I wish I could get this over with quickly. I sipped my water again. "I heard the intercom call my name, but I wasn't in the mood to discuss the situation. So, I ignored it and headed to my dorm."  
  
"Your honor, I request that the defendant's last words be considered a confession to Treason!" Quistis shouted hopefully.  
  
"Denied, the charge of Treason is more complicated than that, Miss Trepe. Or have you forgotten?"  
  
"N-No s-sir!" She stuttered, embarrassed.  
  
"That's your honor."  
  
"Sorry, sir- I-I mean your honor." She said quickly.  
  
"Continue, Mr. Leonhart."  
  
I was quite annoyed. "On the way back to my dorm, I bumped into Seifer. He started to mock and insult me, so I wrote him a dismissal slip due to his behavior."  
  
"What was exactly written?" Cid asked.  
  
"Seifer Almasy. Dismissal for intolerable behavior towards superiors. Squall Leonhart."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"He then started running down the hall, screaming...... rude comments about me. After a harsh break-up, I wasn't going to put up with that. I snapped, lost all control. I cast Aura on my self, for a stronger attack, and Protect on him, so he wouldn't die from my attack."  
  
"Leonhart, is there any proof of you casting Protect on the victim?"  
  
"I'm not sure. It should've lasted for... about 10 minutes, since it wasn't intended to last long. It was intended to get the job done. How long was it before help came to Mr. Almasy?"  
  
"I'll ask the questions!" Quistis shouted.  
  
"Miss Trepe, the response to his question may result in an accurate response to your question." Cid told her.  
  
"Sorry your honor."  
  
"May I continue?" I asked, growing even more pissed, still able to keep my cool.  
  
"Yes, please do." Cid said politely, becoming slightly convinced at my story.  
  
"Miss Trepe, when did help arrive for the victim?"  
  
"About 4 minutes after the attack."  
  
"My attack lasted just under a minute. That does not even 5 minutes since the cast of Protect."  
  
"And how is this proving you actually cast Protect?"  
  
Shit, are you really that dense?!?! "I'm getting to that. Protect would have lasted Ten minutes. With less than five minutes since casting, help arrives, and then they wouldn't be able to touch him until the spell wore off. Will the helping party be questioned on that?"  
  
"Not by me," she said, perhaps a little too cocky. Cid was very annoyed.  
  
"Then may I suggest that the decision of whether or not Protect was cast remain Undecided until the rescuing party has been questioned of whether or not they could touch the victim?" I suggested, still feeling nervous, but not showing it.  
  
"Hmm..." Cid thought for a moment. "Agreed. Please, continue."  
  
"After he hit the ground, unconscious from my attack, I returned to my dorm. I washed up and tried to get some sleep. A few minutes later, I was arrested."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Leonhart. The offense calls for its first witness, Dr. Kadowaki."  
  
I left the desk and took my seat next to Rinoa. I received only a nasty look from her, hoping for support. I saw Dr. Kadowaki take my previous spot.  
  
"Doctor," Quistis questioned, reassessing her approach, "What injuries did the victim have when you found him?"  
  
"He had only received a number of cuts from a Gunblade made from Adamantine."  
  
"Is there a count to the wounds?"  
  
"I believe 46."  
  
There was silence for a few moments. Quistis reconsidered her earlier comment. "Were you able to touch the victim upon arrival?"  
  
"No. Either Protect or Shell had been cast, so we were not able to touch the victim for another 5 minutes or so."  
  
I nearly laughed, but held it in.  
  
"Thank you. You may be seated. The offense calls for Mathew Stolesbock."  
  
Dr. Kadowaki took her seat in the audience. A short, must've been 9 year old boy stepped up to the desk.  
  
"Mathew, explain what you saw when the defendant and victim were fighting."  
  
"Defendant? Victim?" Mathew asked in a high pitched voice.  
  
Quistis walked up to him and pointed at Squall. "That man is the defendant, and," Then pointing to a heavily bandaged Seifer across the room, "That man is the victim."  
  
"Oh. Alright. I saw them yelling at each other, than that man," he said, pointing at me, "gave the other guy a piece of paper. The hurt guy then walked away screaming things down the hall and then the other guy started casting things one on himself and one on the other guy and then attacked him."  
  
"Thank you. You can go sit down now."  
  
"The offense rests." Quistis sighed, having her part finally over.  
  
"Would the defense step up please?" Cid asked.  
  
Rinoa didn't seem too confident on this case.  
  
"The defense calls Squall Leonhart." She said.  
  
I walked up to the desk, and sat down.  
  
"Mr. Leonhart, what model is your gunblade? What materials were used for its creation?" She asked calmly.  
  
"I use the Lionheart model. Adamantine, Dragon fangs and pulse ammo was used to make it."  
  
Seeing failure, she cursed to herself. She didn't look like she had anything to say.  
  
Cid interrupted the silence.  
  
"Miss Heartily, have you any further questions?"  
  
"No your honor. It seems that all the necessary questions have already been asked."  
  
"It would appear so, wouldn't it? Any witnesses?"  
  
"Yes. The defense calls Seifer Almasy."  
  
Seifer limped to the desk.  
  
"Mr. Almasy, Explain, from your point of view, what had happened at the time of the attack."  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
"Why not? You were nearly killed."  
  
"Not by that weakling." He muttered, hoping nobody heard him.  
  
"Mr. Almasy, please refrain from insulting the defendant." Cid nearly screamed.  
  
"Sorry, your honor."  
  
Rinoa resumed questioning. "Mr. Almasy, do you think that your actions were reasonable?"  
  
"What actions?"  
  
"Insulting Mr. Leonhart."  
  
"There is no proof of that. I refuse to answer until there is proof!" he yelled.  
  
"Fine, fine. You called Mr. Leonhart a weakling? Perhaps you should take a look at the damage he has done to you!"  
  
"Objection! Relevance!" Quistis shouted.  
  
"Sustained. Miss Heartily, please do not characterize the victim and stay on topic!"  
  
"Nothing further."  
  
"Then you and the victim may be seated." They took their seats. "Has the jury reached the verdict?"  
  
Instructor Shelly, the History teacher, stood. "Yes we have your honor. For the charge of Attempted Murder, we find the defendant – Guilty. For the charge of High Treason Class One we find the defendant – Not Guilty for reason of uncontrolled rage." 


	3. Renewed

Chapter 3: Renewed  
  
"Thank you." Cid shouted over the noise of the audience discussing what had just been said.  
  
"In that case, I would normally sentence the defendant to twenty years to life. However," Cid shouted, then noticing the instant silence, lowered his voice, "the victim has just come out of rehabilitation, therefore, I will not sentence the defendant as if the victim wasn't in need to rehabilitation previously, so my sentence is 2 years, as well as demotion from Commander to SeeD."  
  
Several cheers could be heard all over the room. Seifer screamed and swore numerous times, but I had to stop myself from hugging Rinoa. I got off with only 2 years and a demotion!  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
I received frequent visits from my friends, but never from Quistis or Rinoa. Rinoa's lack of appearances disappointed me, but hey, I got lucky for such a short sentence.  
  
At last, I was free to go! Time to quit this damn garden and start a life in Balamb!  
  
As the door opened, I walked back to the elevator. I used my keycard, and went first of all to the third floor. I wasn't going to stay in a place that had this kind of pain thriving in it. Using the interest that collected in my account from the some 2000 gil I had left in there I would buy a small house in Balamb. But I had to tell Cid that I was leaving.  
  
As the elevator door opened, I asked the secretary "Is the Headmaster busy?"  
  
"No, go right on in! I'll let him know you're here." She replied politely.  
  
I opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Ahh, Squall. What's it like to be free again?" He said in his usual cheerful tone.  
  
"Feels great, Sir." I said, saluting him. "Umm... Sir? About the trial... What would you have done in my situation?" I asked cautiously.  
  
"I would've done probably the same, except I would've tried not to attack Almasy. But I do see you're reasoning behind it and I don't hold it against you." He replied.  
  
"Thank you, Sir."  
  
"Now, now. That couldn't have been what you came here to ask me. What can I do for you?"  
  
"First, I'd like to know my account balance."  
  
"Ahh, curious to see how much accumulated since you were thrown in? Let's see..." he said, typing things into his computer. "607 540 gil."  
  
I gasped, and broke out coughing. "What?!?! How... did I...... get...... that much?" I managed to say between breaths.  
  
"Well, first off, 2 years ago, you had 2 076 gil. Interest took its toll."  
  
"But that much?"  
  
"Ahh, you seem to have forgotten you're salary! You're demotion was to SeeD. You were a Rank A when you became Commander. You are a Rank A right now. You're salary accumulated while you were imprisoned, you know."  
  
"Wow...."  
  
"Anything else I can do?"  
  
I thought of what to say. "Sir, I would like to quit the SeeD Mercenary Organization."  
  
His cheerful attitude immediately faded. "What a loss...... a loss we will suffer greatly... Sorry to lose you." He said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Sorry sir, it's just-"  
  
"No, no, I'm sure you have a good reason. Just do what you think is right." He interrupted.  
  
"Thank you, sir." And with that having been said, I left.  
  
I walked down to my dorm and packed all my things. I was supposed to clear out and return my keycards to the headmaster's secretary within the hour. Once I was done packing, I looked at the mirror one final time.  
  
I left and went to the Cafeteria. It was just after noon, so I assumed everyone was eating lunch. Sure enough, there they were, at the usual table. All five of them. I walked up to the table casually, trying not to be noticed. Succeeding, I took a seat next to Irvine.  
  
"Hey." I said as if I never was in jail.  
  
Selphie, Irvine and Zell stopped their jokes. Quistis and Rinoa stopped their conversation. They all just stared. "What's wrong? You all look like you've seen a ghost!"  
  
Rinoa got up and left. Quistis resumed eating.  
  
Selphie was the first to come out of shock. "SQUALLY!!!" She jumped up and gave me a bear hug.  
  
"IRVINE! GET HER OFF!" I screamed quickly, trying it breathe.  
  
"Sorry about that, Squall." He said, chuckling. Then he literally pried her off and grabbed my shoulder. "How've ya been, bud? It's been 2 years, man! You're 19!"  
  
Zell finally realized what was going on. "Squall! Shit man, you scared us! Yeah, How are you?!?!"  
  
"....."  
  
"What's wrong?" Irvine asked me.  
  
"Rinoa..."  
  
"It wasn't you're fault! You were busy!" Zell shouted.  
  
"I know, but still..."  
  
"You miss her?" Selphie finished my sentence for me.  
  
"....."  
  
"Don't worry about it." She tried to cheer me up.  
  
"Yeah, she'll realize she screwed up sooner or later!" said Zell.  
  
Quistis said nothing. She ignored me altogether.  
  
"Yo Squall! What's with the bags? Vacation?" Zell said enthusiastically.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's why I came here. To say good-bye."  
  
"How long are you gonna be gone?"  
  
"Forever. I'm quitting."  
  
Everyone went silent. The whole cafeteria. Everyone stared at me, even Quistis. Even Rinoa from across the room.  
  
Irvine was the first to talk. "What?!? You can't go! You're the best SeeD in all Garden! Where are you going?!?"  
  
"I'm going to live in Balamb, and open a small piano bar. I'm gonna start a Band." I said, nearly whispering, hoping they would catch on.  
  
Quistis finally spoke. "Oh, Hi Squall! Bye Squall!" and went back to eating.  
  
Selphie elbowed her hard in the ribs. "Aww, Squall, you can't go!"  
  
"Well I am." By now, everyone had resumed what they were doing. "Will you guys visit?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course!" They all said in unison.  
  
"Then I should be on my way. I'll call Cid and give him my address and phone number, so he can give it to you."  
  
"Bye Squally!"  
  
"See ya, man!"  
  
"Bye!" I replied.  
  
Irvine said nothing, but followed me to the secretary and to the door. "Well, I guess this is goodbye, man."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Hey, can I be in your band? Zell and Selph, too! That way we could see each other all the time!"  
  
"We'll see. Bye, then!" I said one last time.  
  
I walked through the main gate of serene Balamb. This was it. There's no turning back now.  
  
I saw that there was a lot for sale as I walked all over town, and stopped at the harbor. The sign said, `1 350 square feet for sale, call 287-4389'. So I did. I dialed the number on my cell phone, and a strong male voice answered.  
  
"Balamb-Dollet Real Estate."  
  
"Hi, I saw a lot at Balamb harbor, and I'm interested in buying."  
  
"Hold on a minute. I'll connect you with the Balamb purchase booth."  
  
"Ok."  
  
I heard a faint click, and a weird, soothing music came on. After a few minutes, the song was cut off.  
  
"How may I help you?" an annoyingly high pitched voice answered.  
  
"I'm standing at the lot for sale in Balamb Harbor. I'm interested in buying."  
  
"Let's see...." There was a number of sounds as if she was typing something into a computer. "Ahh, here we are. Lot number 7?"  
  
I was confused at first, but then I realized there must have been a lot number on the sign. "Yeah, that one."  
  
"The fee is 93 000 gil with a monthly fee of 70 gil."  
  
"I'll take it. Is there a vertical restriction?"  
  
"Hmm......" More typing could be heard. "One basement level, 12 feet below the surface, and 2 floors up, no more than 32 feet, with roof."  
  
"Thank you. How can I pay?"  
  
"We'll send someone out to find you. I'll need your address and phone number."  
  
"My cell is 228 9089."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll need your home phone number."  
  
"I don't have a home, or a home phone number."  
  
"This could be a problem..." She said confused. This world is filled with idiots. No shit my lack of a house is going to be a problem!  
  
"Could you wait at the harbor? I can have someone there in 20 minutes."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Squall Leonhart."  
  
A small gasp was heard at the end of the line.  
  
"The Squall Leonhart? The one who saved the world?"  
  
"....." I was so pissed at this anonymous bitch I nearly hung up. "Just send someone here already!" I shouted, losing my patients.  
  
"Y-yes sir! Hey Crystal! You'll never guess who I'm-"CLICK. I hung up on her.  
  
So I waited. And waited. And waited some more.  
  
2100. 9:00 p.m. I left in search of a hotel. I would call those real estate bastards later. Finding none, I decided that I would take a last resort.  
  
I knocked on the door. Hopefully I wouldn't have to wait for nearly 10 hours like I did for... whoever was coming. "Yes? Squall! Good to see you! Is Zell with you?"  
  
"No. I'm sorry, Ms. Dincht, I need to ask a big favor."  
  
"What is it?" she asked curiously.  
  
"I need to stay the night somewhere, because the real estate people who were supposed to sell me the lot never showed." I asked hopefully.  
  
"Oh dear. I'm sorry, Squall, but I haven't got anywhere to put you. You see, Zell's sister came in, and she's staying in his room." She said sympathetically.  
  
"Zell has a sister?" I asked, shocked.  
  
"Oh yes. Emily is only in for a week or so, and I thought that Zell wouldn't mind her in his room for a while. Since he's never home anyways."  
  
"Oh..." I was screwed. I could either live in the streets for a night, or go back to hell.  
  
"I'm so sorry, dear. I'd help you out if I knew what to do." She said softly.  
  
"Bye then." I left. I had only once choice left.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"I see. This is interesting, now isn't it?" Cid spoke quietly.  
  
"Sir, this is my last resort. I'm sorry." I said.  
  
"Don't call me sir. You're a civilian. Call me Cid." He said sternly, but still maintained his cheery attitude.  
  
"Alright. Do you think you can help me out then?"  
  
"Yes, but there's only one room available. It's a dormitory double in the female section. It's all we have. I'm sorry."  
  
"I need it though. Just until I have my place in Balamb."  
  
"Alright. I'll give you 2 weeks. I start the arrangements."  
  
"Thanks Cid." I said, with gratitude. "What number?"  
  
"Ah yes. You wouldn't be able to do much without that now, would you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Number 463 on the east wing."  
  
"Thanks." I said again. With that, I left and headed for the east wing. 463? That sounds familiar.  
  
After a fair walk, I stood at number 463 EF. I cautiously slid my keycard and opened the door.  
  
"CHRIST! Would it kill you to knock?!?!?!" An angered voice erupted out of nowhere.  
  
"Oh shit...." I knew that this WAS the end.  
  
"I mean, seriously. Some peop-"She stopped dead in her tracks as she turned the corner and saw who I was. 


	4. Making Sacrifices

A/N: Alright, first off, I'd like to state that this is my first and only fic so far. I posted the first three chapters at the same time, so I decided not to have any author's notes until I got some reviews. So, having gotten two so far, I'd like to say, I LOVE you guys! Goes to show that the words 'no' and 'flamers' in the same sentence are very handy. So, now that I've put you into an endless coma, I'd like to get back to writing.  
  
Chapter 4: Making Sacrifices  
  
"H-"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!?! Coming back for sympathy?!?! Well I have none for you! GET OUT!"  
  
"H-hey, Hold on a minute!" I stammered. I knew this wasn't going to be the most pleasant of tasks.  
  
"Why? Gonna rape me one last time?" She mocked.  
  
I'd had enough. This wasn't going to go down the way it should've. So, I'd use force to get my point across.  
  
Swiftly, I darted beside her and placed one of my arms on her hip, the other on the back of her knee, and pushed gently. She was shocked at my decisive action, and was unable to make any move before I had finished. Half way through her journey to the floor, my hands left her hip and knee and traveled to the back of her neck and waist, turning the journey into a light thud as she reached her destination.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
Quickly interrupting her, I pinned her down and covered her mouth. She was terrified. I could've sworn she took her previous comment for granted. Deciding to break the awkward tension, I spoke up.  
  
"Listen," I nearly whispered, "I've got no place to stay and Cid sent me to the only room left: Yours. Believe me, I'm not too thrilled about it either, but it'll only be for two weeks. After that, you'll never have to see me again. Got it?" I gently removed my hand.  
  
Her eyes glistened. The way the glaze over when you're about to bawl.  
  
"You're kidding... But, what if me and Seifer wanted to screw?" She countered cautiously, still not too thrilled about the fact that I could easily and forcefully insert tab S into slot R.  
  
I froze.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"So, how do you think he's going to hold out? Think he can forget all this crap and move on?" Irvine questioned Selphie for the other side of the bed.  
  
"I think so. Recover? Yes. Easily? Oh good hyne no. I mean, just look at what Ellone and Laguna have done to him. The times that they had to leave? Look at the result. But, I do commend him on trying. By starting a band. Whether his intent was to forget or not, it might help." She said rather seriously.  
  
Irvine broke into fits of laughter.  
  
"What's so funny, tough guy?"  
  
Between breaths he managed to voice himself, "That was great. Good hyne. You were so damn serious. That was very profound. And it's you who's saying it, and you're not wearing a shirt!"  
  
She was taken aback. "Well, You don't seem too tough when you're, you're flushed and screaming my name because I touched your sides, Mr. Dough-boy!"  
  
"Ouch". Ouch.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Rinoa took the opportunity to slither out from underneath me while I was still immobile. Quickly she went and locked the door to the bedroom and stated very loudly and clearly, "The bathroom is available from 2300 to 0800, and no other time. My classes start at 0900, so then 'til 2200 is OFF- LIMITS. Unless I'm in a class. No talking to me. No friends. And if the door is locked, don't unlock it. Go sleep with Zell or something. Oh, and couches were invented for other reasons than watching football and jacking- off while watching playboy."  
  
Well, at least something went well. Though I was still in the same position on the ground.  
  
"Rinoa... Seifer?" I barely mumbled to myself. I was truly, undeniably fucked. No, Seifer was truly, undeniably fucked. Literally.  
  
Deciding that if I stayed in this exact position the whole night that I would be very sore in the morning, I got up. I sat on the couch, and flicked on the radiation box. For a moment. Before receiving a loud, continuous thud on the wall until I turned it off. Rinoa... Seifer? Damnit. I've lost it. Either that or she actually said it. And if she did, I will lose it shortly.  
  
My watch beeped. 0700. Seven am. Time for a shower and a piece of toast.  
  
"What in the name of...?" I stared up at the light-blue ceiling. The ceiling that I was accustomed to only after a night of small amounts of liquor and large amounts of my girlfriend...  
  
Oh shit. You ever have those moments when you just wish you were still confused and clueless as to what the hell you're doing in someone else's room? Yeah. I wish I had a hangover right now.  
  
I sat up and moaned as I remembered where I was and why. Then pondered my next move.  
  
Okay. So. You're in your ex-girlfriends dormitory, who is currently sleeping with the rival you tore apart and nearly slaughtered alive. It's seven in the morning, and you're yet to shower and have breakfast. How many days can you say "Just one more day.." before the noose is tied?  
  
One quarter, to be exact. Another six hours and there'd be an extension cord around my neck.  
  
Stopping all trains of thought, I continued my newly elected morning routine. Shower, food, coffee, newspaper. After Rinoa got up and left (note the keyword, left), it'd be whatever I could find to entertain myself. She had said something last night that cut me deep. What was it again? Wait, to remember something that- Wait, something? Something, seemthing, seemfeing, seemfer, Seifer. Seifer. Damn it. I just fucked up another day of my life.  
  
The warm water felt like ecstasy on my chest and face as it fell from the shower head. I wondered about a lot of things... like survival, food, expenses... that sort of thing. After finishing in the shower, I got out and dressed myself. I was on the way into the kitchen when I heard the loudest and most high-pitched noise I'd ever heard.  
  
"SHIT! THERE'S SOMEONE IN MY- Oh... yeah. It's you." The corpse-human walked silently into the bathroom with a look of anguish and disparity on her face. I mentally stated, once again, that life was a bitch.  
  
My toast tasted awful. Maybe it was the bread. Or butter. Or the feeling that it belonged to the very person I want to see the least of right now. That's not true... I want to see more of her. Just not in the state she is in right now. Or, maybe it was the warm-hearted note on the counter that made my day.  
  
'You: You're paying for your own food. You can have some for now, until you go and by your own this afternoon. After that, I expect 350gil in expenses for the cost of the dorm. One quarter of the monthly payment. Have a shitty day.'  
  
Like I said, warm-hearted. Yet still, I was inclined to follow the directions. With one exception: I was leaving for groceries now, and wouldn't return until the sun had long since departed.  
  
Ten of the most dreadful days of my life passed. It's funny, really, how a couple times; I would be awake late in the night listening to Rinoa scream his name. And him screaming hers. Well, not funny, really. Agonizing. That would better fit the description.  
  
Seifer took the news rather darkly. I took several death-glares and half-mutters from him. Every time he dropped by, it would be time for coffee and a secluded length of time hiding in a recliner with a newspaper. I'd read them front to back; Truly not interested on what it said, but the fact that it distracted me. Somewhat, at least.  
  
As for Selphie, Irvine and Zell; they pitied me. They felt my pain. They tried to comfort me. The odd day they'd take me into town for a movie or lunch, just to keep me happy. It didn't work, but I stayed sincere, since their hearts were in the right place.  
  
Occasionally I took them to see the bar/house's construction site. It was rather interesting. I got to choose where everything went, and it was nearing completion. They liked it. It had a bar on the bottom floor, storage in the basement, and I lived on the top floor. I kept room on the main floor for a stage. One which I hoped would pacify me.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"So, what do you guys think?" I asked my trio of friends, over a sip of coffee.  
  
"I think I've found my sanctuary!" Selphie said, quite obviously trying to stay positive. Sure, there were a few flaws in the design, like how I forgot to put a bathroom on the second floor, so I would have to use the downstairs one constantly. But hey, I'm a future-music artist, not an architect.  
  
"Liking every bit of it... Still want to pick up a bass and let rip some tunes with you, though!" Zell said.  
  
"Speaking of which, how's that coming?" Irvine inquired calmly. He's been fairly sedated about this whole ordeal. I guess the sight of agony in one of your good friends is enough to do that to you.  
  
"Quite nicely, I might add. I've been playing regularly by the dock- side." I told him.  
  
The conversation was interrupted by an odd chill that went down my spine as I heard the door open; Yet again, my day would be ruined. Just four more days, I thought. Maybe these four days were going to feel like an eternity.  
  
A/N: So, my trekking shall continue. I completely forgot about something that could cost me a hell of a lot of money...  
  
DISCLAMER: I do not own and of the characters, locations, or any other subjects of this story. They are the rightful property of Squaresoft, not me.  
  
So, I may yet be safe. A watch and some pennies aren't going to be enough to satisfy the people at Squaresoft, so I'd hope to god that they won't sue.  
  
More reviews, more inspiration, less struggle, more story. See the relationship? Take note. 


	5. Remembrance Day

A/N: Sorry, dearest Squinoa fans. But fear not! All will ends shall tie... As with my shoes. The reviews are wonderful... Seriously, you guys rock my world. And if my girlfriend is reading this, you rock my world more, ok? Ok. Cool. (You know it's sad when you respond to your own questions... ^_^") Oh and Aurra-Glow, great to know some people won't hesitate to poke my lazy butt every now and then... Sometimes I need it! I should be updating weekly from now on. Probably on the weekends. Depends on how I'm feeling. And what I'm doing.  
  
Chapter 5: Remembrance Day  
  
"Well well well.... Would you look what crap rolled in off the street this time." The tall blonde's words cut crisply through the air.  
  
"....." Rinoa stood there, and avoided my eye. Yet, she still wanted to find a way to get back at me. Of course, she grabbed Seifer's arm and led him to the table directly in front of me. She sat facing me. Wonderful. Now I couldn't even look up...  
  
"Ignore them. You're better than them. And trust me, one day she'll wake up and see that she screwed up." Selphie tried to cheer me up. It's good to have at least some people on your side.  
  
"Hey, want to go to the docks? You could play for us or something." Zell implied. I didn't feel like playing. I was feeling really crappy. But, then again, I wouldn't have to stare at my old angel's face... So, I reluctantly accepted.  
  
I said nothing, but stood and threw some cash on the table to pay for the coffee. They got the idea. We left.  
  
"Two, three four..." I muttered to myself. My amplifier rumbled lightly as I began plucking the strings. Two, five, five two-pull-open..... my fingers played by memory. Small interlude, and it was time for my voice to pick up.  
  
"So close, no matter how far. Couldn't be much more from the heart. Forever, trust in who we are. And nothing else matters." I sang in a low voice. "I never opened myself this way. Life is ours, we live it our way. All these words, I don't just say. And nothing else matters." I stopped suddenly. "Haven't thought up anything more yet."  
  
They stood wide-eyed. Just staring at me. I flushed.  
  
"Welcome to stardom." Irvine gasped. The other two just nodded in sync.  
  
"I'm not that good..." I countered, a little more red.  
  
"Hell's yes you are!" Zell shouted. I, yet again, felt the heat rising up in my face.  
  
I knew it. Not all was good. Selphie just stood there, expressionless. Like I normally do. She knew it. It was all about... her. She could see it in me. I could see the thoughts in her. I could see right through those naïve eyes. This time she wouldn't be fooled. But... it stung. The extremely sharp pain in my chest, between my lungs. I wanted to pacify it... with something...  
  
"... to think I would be friends with this all high and famous guy!" Zell was still talking.  
  
"Let's just go back." Selphie said, rather coldly. Even I was shocked. But the looks on Zell and Irvine's faces were priceless. Enough to make me almost smirk. But, then the pain returned, and that was it.  
  
"Uhg..." and, with a loud thud, I hit the ground. I started clutching my chest and forehead, feeling the pain surge through my body. Then, there was this feeling. It made me feel like I was going to pass out. Because, I felt something else touching my forehead. I lowered my hand into view. It was touching my hand, too. My eyes filled with red. Blood. It was blood.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
I awoke. I didn't dare open my eyes; my forehead hurt enough as it is. It was excruciating. Unimaginable. Yet, after mustering enough courage, I cracked open my eyes. Slowly. I winced as the light poured into my eyes, painfully. I was lying in a bed. Looking into the eyes of three surgeons. Well, this was scary. Just one more thing to screw me over.  
  
"Close your eyes. They're not ready for the light." One said in a deep voice. I followed the directions. My eyes hurt enough as it is. That and, they seemed to be doing something to my forehead. I assumed they were closing the cut or something... judging from the pain of needles and scalpels. I was freaked... This wasn't the first time it had happened. It happened the day that she broke up with me, as well. And that day, many horrific events happened. Maybe it was a sign...?  
  
Before long, the pain of their utensils had stopped marking a path down my forehead. There was light muttering coming from across the room. They must've crossed the room so they were just out of my earshot. Yet still, having undergone the training that I had, I could still pick up every couple of words.  
  
"... could've caused this. It's so..." One muttered.  
  
"Oh, and the..." A higher, feminine voice came in, "...to have gone on its own. Could there be any..."  
  
"... still quite possible. He should be monitored at all times. Maybe he shouldn't leave the safety..." said the deep voice I had heard when I first opened my eyes.  
  
I decided to disrupt their annoying chatter that made me feel ever so comfortable. "Can I open my eyes now? What are you doing? What's going on?" I said stupidly. I must've sounded worse than I actually was. But, then again, I hadn't known what they were doing, or what was going on. And I did want to see where I was.  
  
The female voice addressed me, "Not until we dim the lights. Sit tight for a moment." And, with that, I could just see my eyelids get darker. So, I opened my eyes and sat up. I was wearing a gown. Laugh at me if you will. They took my clothes off. Perverted bastards. They weren't doing anything to anywhere but my face, I think. This just wasn't right,  
  
"How are you feeling?" One asked.  
  
"I'm not saying anything until I know what's going on here." I interrupted.  
  
"Well, you were brought here unconscious and bleeding from an incision in your head. You seemed to have a clean cut; No visible marks from a weapon or object. Just an opening. Could you tell me what has happened?" The deep-male spoke, as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"Not yet. What did you do to me?" I wasn't to be easily interrogated.  
  
"We inspected, then closed the wound." The female said, rather annoyed.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked, assuming I was at a hospital.  
  
"You're in the Balamb Garden Infirmary."  
  
Shock. And I was brought here instead of a civilian hospital... why? "Remind me who brought me here."  
  
Dr. Kadowaki walked in at that very moment and answered my question unintentionally. "Ah, is it done? Well, Mr. Leonhart, as soon as you get some clothes on, Zell, Selphie and Irvine are to be visited in the lobby." She motioned for the surgeons to follow her out.  
  
"Alright." I didn't get questioned further as they hustled out of the room so I could get changed. I put on some simple black jeans and a camouflage t-shirt I found next to me. I remember. I was wearing these at the time of the incident.  
  
After changing, I walked out of the room to greet my comrades. "Hey..."  
  
"It's about time! You've been in there for weeks! You had twelve blood transfusions!" Zell screeched.  
  
I just stood there dumbfounded.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"This is it." Irvine said.  
  
"Holy shit..." I looked up at my new home.  
  
"I had them furnish it for you so you could start living in it immediately. The people you hired for the bar called several times, so I told them you'd call them to begin work as soon as you returned." He informed politely.  
  
"Give me the tour. But first, what time is it?" I asked, eager to find out whether or not he had screwed up my home.  
  
"It's around 0900. You can open tonight, if you're feeling up to it." He told me, and then led me indoors.  
  
"Wow..." I barely managed to get out. It was perfect. Except the shavings from wood and drywall being cleared away at this very moment.  
  
"I found concept pictures you drew in your pocket. They were sticking out when you hit the ground, so I took them out before you lost them. And, three weeks later, it was finished, top to bottom." He motioned to the stairs.  
  
"You've got this living it up thing down-packed," He told me as we walked up the stairs. I reached the top, and continued on my own. Bathroom, then kitchen... wait, bathroom?  
  
"There's a-"  
  
"I noticed you didn't have a bathroom up here, so I told them to put one here instead of a laundry room." He interrupted.  
  
"And my laundry room is..."  
  
"Watch." He led me into the master bedroom, where I found most of my belongings in boxes around the room. I found two doors at the back of the room that I didn't plan out. Maybe all wasn't perfect...  
  
One door opened. Laundry room. Cool, I thought. No harm done. Then, the other door. Walk-in closet. Luxurious. That word played in my mind, on repeat.  
  
"How much did this cost me?" I asked, not really wanting the answer.  
  
"I'm gonna guess that that was rhetorical, but I'm going to answer it anyways." He defended. He knew me well. "Nothing. Cost me some couple grand, but I had extra."  
  
I smacked the back of his head. "Dumbass goes and spends his money on a guy in coma. Smart. Thanks, but unnecessary." I said.  
  
"Well..." He said, scratching the back of my head.  
  
"And out the door, to the left should be an office, then a band room. Right?" I asked, unsure if whether or not that was, yet again, rhetorical.  
  
"That's the only thing I changed, buddy. I didn't screw around with your decision THAT much." He stressed.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
0730. The bar had been open for an hour and a half. My first performance was due immediately. Shaking, I flicked on the microphone and amplifier. Everything was set. And I was about to puke.  
  
"Here, performing for the first time is the owner of this joint. Give him a hand!" I heard Cindy, one of the waitresses say. The curtain was still down, and the lights dimmed. And that's when everything changed.  
  
"Hey, a new place! And it looks like we walked in at the right time!" A feminine voice exclaimed. I knew that as the voice that pacified me as I went to sleep for nights on end. Years ago.  
  
This day shall NOT be known as my Remembrance Day. Not now. Not ever.  
  
A/N: Well well well... Would you look what crap rolled in off the street this time. Well, maybe it wasn't that bad. The song used in this and the following chapter is the legal property of the gods of rock, Metallica. Not me. Still. One day... R&R! 


	6. Temporary Alliances

Sorry guys. I'm replacing chappy 6.... Was kinda messed up when I wrote it. I read it this morning and had no idead what the hell was going on. 


	7. Temporary Alliances

A/N: Bet this is late... Sorry! Been busy, just got accepted into University... And the rebirth of the Squinoa shall begin... Yeah, bet you're reading now!  
  
Chapter 6: Temporary alliances.  
  
"So close, no matter how far. Couldn't be much more from the heart. Forever trust in who we are, and nothing else matters."  
  
I poured my vitality into my words. The bar silenced. The curtain was up. And she... was shocked.  
  
"I never opened myself this way. Life is ours, we live it our way. All  
these words I don't just say, and nothing else matters. Trust I seek, and I find in you. Everyday for us something new. Open mind for a different view, and nothing else matters."  
  
There was a slight key change, and I relaxed into it.  
  
"Never cared for what they do. Never cared for what they know, but I  
know..."  
  
I think they were all getting the message.  
  
"So close, no matter how far. Couldn't be much more from the heart.  
Forever trust in who we are, and nothing else matters."  
  
"Never cared for what they do. Never cared for what they know, but I know..."  
  
I broke into a light solo.  
  
"I never opened myself this way. Life is ours, we live it our way. All  
these words I don't just say, and nothing else matters.", my voice rang slightly higher, "Trust I seek, and I find in you. Everyday for us something new. Open mind for a different view, and nothing else matters."  
  
"Never cared for things they say. Never cared for games they played. I never cared for what they do. I never cared for what they know, but I know."  
  
Next was the heavier solo, which I poured my heart into. Cheering broke out across the bar.  
  
"So close, no matter how far. Couldn't be much more from the heart. Forever trust in who we are, and nothing else matters."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"And you're performing in a bar... why?" Zell asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"Because I want nothing more." I lied. I wanted just one more thing...  
  
"I'm not surprised. I mean, you OWN this house, you play in it, and there's a bar for the downstairs. What more could a guy want?" Irvine piped up.  
  
"Maybe he wants company." Selphie called my bluff. Well, I guess I'm predictable. But she seems awfully out of style... This isn't like her at all.  
  
"First, yes, company would be nice. Second, I AM TRYING to get over her, so shut up, all. Third, Selphie, what's wrong? You're not like this usually." I said playfully. Then again, I should take my own advice. What's with ME? I'm not like this normally. Then again... normal has changed.  
  
"I'm worried about you, that's all." She said. Then, the inevitable happened. She grinned. Wow, haven't witnessed that in a while.  
  
"And what about good ol' Irvy?" Irvine joked.  
  
"Yeah, what about that old Irvine?" Selphie pushed him lightly.  
  
And an argument broke out, which turned into a kiddy fight, which turned into a make-out session. Zell just went to sit down on my bed. I walked back downstairs for a nice, stiff drink... or five.  
  
And to my surprise, (who was not only still here, but sat next to me), Rinoa Heartily spoke to me civilly.  
  
"Nice little place you got here. How much did it cost you?" She said, smiling.  
  
"Not too much." I said normally... I said it again. Normal. What is normal?  
  
"Hmm. Build it yourself?" Still smiling. Was she... drunk?  
  
"Planned, not built. A team did that part for me." I said cautiously. Nah, not possible. Rinoa Heartily, drunk? Oxymoron. I swear.  
  
"Ah. Bunch of guys were saying you were in the hospital..." She sounded concerned as she sipped a beer. God, maybe she is drunk? BEER?! Rinoa? Found another oxymoron.  
  
"I was."  
  
And the last thing I remember was hitting the floor.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
I woke up with a familiar feeling in my forehead..... The one you get when you're having a hangover. Shit. Throbbing pain, all muscles sore, back of the head in severe pain... Yet still I managed to release a slit in my eyelids.  
  
"New you'd wake up soon." A deep, arrogant voice said. None other than...  
  
"Seifer. You sick son-of-a-bitch. I nearly killed you once, believe me, I wouldn't hesitate to finish my work." I said coldly.  
  
"Funny. I've been scoring with you're girl because of those new scars." Too cocky. Perhaps a little too cocky.  
  
I lashed out at him; to hear a clang and myself hit the metal slab which I was placed on. I was chained down. Poorly... these hinges were weak. It wouldn't take much to get out of them.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk.... Gotcha."  
  
It was then I felt the blood rushing to my head, and realized I was upside down. Vertical, it seemed. I would faint had not an opportunity to escape arrive shortly.  
  
"You'll notice that you will only be awake for half-hour periods before you pass into another eight-hour long slumber. It's handy, no? Useful on my half. Food will arrive once a day through that slit in the door. I'll expect you to have broken out of your bed soon, since; don't think I didn't notice the hinges. Don't worry yourself too much. Any escape attempt will end with forty or more lead fragments in your chest and sides. Night." He spoke dirtily.  
  
I could feel the air pressure change around me when the door opened. But it seemed he wanted to say something else. He stopped in the doorway, turned to face me, and said nothing but six short, yet piercing words: "I'm not with that bitch anymore".  
  
The door clanged shut, and my arms lashed forwards. Once, twice... And I curled up to release my ankles. And to land on my back, instead of my head. Rather be winded than out cold.  
  
As promised, the food arrived through the slit in the door. Well, bread and water. And some sort of foul-smelling meat that looked like a rodent... I wouldn't dare eat. It was probably swarming with disease and bacteria. I had to find out where I was, and who was here with me.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"Well... If it isn't the infamous ex-commander Leonhart. Wookie here wike he gots himself into twouble." He mocked me.  
  
"Your ass is mine, child." I lunged at him, released from my straps, and grasping his throat.  
  
"Not so fast!" Rajin's voice boomed. I turned momentarily, just in time to dodge the arrow from a crossbow coming at me. Lady luck was favoring me, as it dug right into Seifer's arm. Opportunity only knocks once...  
  
"Fuck it."  
  
Seifer was hit by another arrow, as he was hurdled in front of me. Rajin got nailed: Nailed the ground, anyways. Seifer soon tumbled on after. Fujin, whom I just noticed standing there, had charged toward me. Those years of training were about to come in great handy. I dodged right, and my left arm stuck right out. Into her throat. I ran.  
  
"You! Stop! You're mine, you penguin shit licking asshole!" Seifer screamed, shockingly, still awake.  
  
"And if I don't? You'll fall over, pass out, and end up in an emergency room!"  
  
And with a swift movement, I cart wheeled right... Not fast enough. The arrow dug into my back.  
  
"I felt as if you were trying to get laid. And taking out your frustrations on me..." The cold barrel of an M4A1 pressed against my head.  
  
"Another word! I dare you!" He screeched.  
  
"Guns now? We've skipped right to modern civilization from the stone age, now haven't we?" I ignored his last comment, well aware that he could not pull that trigger. He didn't have it in him.  
  
"I warned you!" He yelled. The gun left my head and came in contact with something else.  
  
"Oh shit..."  
  
"SQUALL!" Her mouth was cupped by Seifer's hand, and she cowered in fear of his rifle.  
  
"You've pushed this far enough. Take a closer look at your environment." Seifer said.  
  
Well, first off, there were the walls of an old cathedral surrounding me. My old angel was about to piss herself because of the gun pressed against her head, and the balcony of the cathedral was dotted by small, red lights. All focused on me.  
  
"You... wouldn't kill either of us." I said calmly.  
  
"Right. But they would."  
  
Rinoa was heard whimpering in the corner, and I frantically looked for some useful information hidden in my surroundings. Then I saw it. The statue of Adel, situated on a pedestal at the base of the hall. I was in Shumi.  
  
"What is it you want?"  
  
"For you to suffer." He said bitterly.  
  
"And with her?" I pressed cautiously.  
  
"For her to understand who she could've been with."  
  
I could've laughed. This was over a girl? Then, I quickly remembered the guns trailing over my face, and the humor in the situation dissipated almost instantly. "You just want her?"  
  
She spat at his face. "I liked you. I really liked you. I was with you. This makes no sense, you were with me."  
  
"But you liked him! I could see it in your eyes!" He countered, pressing the gun harder into her temple.  
  
"If you want her, this is no way to win her over." I said.  
  
"If you want life, this is no way to win that over. This is no time to joke, pitiful bastard." He said, earning a few snickers from his henchmen.  
  
"That's not what this is about. You're lying to us."  
  
"Ah, you got me there. It's because of you, Leonhart, because of your victory."  
  
I was confused. Victory? Over what, the Second Sorceress War? "Victory?" I inquired blankly.  
  
"You stripped me of being a SeeD. You stopped me from becoming one with my friends. You took my humanity. You became Commander. You defeated me time and time again. You won the Second Sorceress War, and then forced my traumatized body into rehab. And then, you screwed my woman. You took everything from me." He hissed.  
  
That made more sense. "If you'd grown up and stopped fucking around, you could've done that all with us. If you'd have stopped making lives miserable, you could've made yours more fortunate. And I've never screwed Rinoa." I argued cautiously.  
  
"That changes nothing. Even now she wants you more than she wants me." He spat.  
  
Rinoa piped up, for the first time in a while. "Seifer, if you want your revenge on him, then why put a gun to my head?" She spoke, still scared shitless.  
  
"Because I know that he is under my control as long as your life is in danger."  
  
And that's when he snapped his fingers, and it was all over.  
  
A/N: Don't worry, it's not over... no, I'm planning about fifteen chapters. And the Squinoa action will commence... 


End file.
